


Finn-tastic Fortnight 2018

by Korpuskat



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Finn-tastic Fortnight, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korpuskat/pseuds/Korpuskat
Summary: For the Finntastic Fornight Finn celebration on tumblr (respect-for-finn.tumblr.com), here's some minifics.





	Finn-tastic Fortnight 2018

**Author's Note:**

> I've only briefly written for Finn before, so this is partially an exercise in character study.

He doesn’t understand it. Never made much sense. Granted, the last several weeks of his life have been completely off-script, out of line, breaking every rule he’d ever been taught. 

Finn, FN-2187 as he still was, wasn’t sure what to expect. He knew the officers from the stations and ships he had been assigned to, knew all the different uniforms and dresses and the insignias and all the regalia of every rank. He didn’t know what to think, the first time he saw Kylo Ren. 

It was from several rows back, just glimpses of the black robes at some assembly, something meant to impress the new commander. Finn, _FN_ , doesn’t know what to think of him. Masked like the stormtroopers, but without the thick plastoid armor. There was something different about him, though at the time he had thought it was just the uniform and how Ren did not quite fit what Finn had known.

Finn had seen him in the hallways several times after, though the commander was not limited to the Finalizer as Finn was. But the last year before… before everything had gone to hell, Ren had stayed with the star destroyer. They had never spoken. Not even once.

The innocent, naive FN-2187 had no idea what would come. The fear and revulsion on Jakku- excitement of desertion. The four days that followed were a mess, roiling emotions that Finn had never felt before. Running (so much running), before finally turning to fight. Phasma. 

Kylo. He’d never seen his commander’s face before, the horrible mixture of beauty and despair. 

Finn’s heart skips a beat- stripped of his mask, Kylo had been so _intense_. Finn had seen so much _rage_ in Kylo’s eyes. The burning hatred, more unstable than his lightsaber. And, by the stars- the _pain_ , feeling the plasma rip through Poe’s jacket, fiery sparks scorching the skin of his shoulder--

“Shh,” Finn hears below him, the voice groggy and sleep-addled. Hurt. “Your thoughts are loud.” 

Finn slides his fingers through dark hair, cups Kylo’s cheek as he drifts back towards unconsciousness. Finn feels a touch ashamed, he knows Kylo is trying. And Finn knows it's hard. They were both aware nothing Kylo could ever do would erase the scars from Finn’s body (or Kylo’s, to be fair), and when Finn had nightmares of a snowy forest, it would always be that Rey was the one waking him from his dreams. 

Finn couldn’t imagine what it was like- Finn had never killed for the order, hadn't been quite so ingrained as Kylo had been. But he also knew well enough the pain and regret that barely hid under Kylo’s skin. At the end of the day, Finn had to believe that if he could escape the years of conditioning and abuse, then Kylo could overcome them too.


End file.
